The Hybrid Wars Book Two: The Rise of the Fallen
by GhostDog401
Summary: Sequel to The Hybrid Wars The Beginning of the End. Kelly has discovered that there is a traitor among her, why is Amber acting so strangly, where has Nick been taken, more halfa are lost, the Fallen are beginning to Rise. Book Two is here!
1. A Rescue Mission goes Wrong

**Book 2:**

**The Rise of the Fallen**

**Congrats to our winners in the contest**

**1. Darkness Bandit (She has a ghost halfa named Kelsey)**

**2. Turkehead987 aka HMNIB (Is human named Addie, she does have something cool though)**

**3. No one entered**

**Chapter 1: A Rescue Mission goes Wrong**

Ivy looked down at the map of the building, that Valerie had given her, what was she going to do? She looked over at Amber, who had change out of her attack form, she was quiet and she seemed to have a faraway look in her eyes as she stared out over the darkness.

Ivy grabbed up the map and walked over to her, "Amber?" She said, a hint of a question in her voice. Ivy changed back into Kelly and sat down next Amber. "What happened with Nick?"

Amber looked at Kelly, her green eyes full of sorrow and regret. "It was my fault," Amber whispered. "I couldn't do anything, they just took him. They would have taken his knife too, but I got it from one of them."

Kelly tightened her grip on the knife, Nick's knife and promised herself that _when _she rescued Nick, she would give it back. When she rescued Nick, not if, when.

She looked at Amber again who had put her head down and seemed to be crying. Kelly lifted up her head, Amber had indeed been crying. She looked at her friend, "Amber are you sure you're okay?" Kelly asked worried.

Amber just looked at her finally she said, "Kelly I have to tell you something. I'm the—"

Amber never got a chance to finish, because of a back fire of a truck; it was time for their plan to take action.

Kelly changed back to Ivy in a purple flash, and with her head hung Amber turned into Thorn her rose marking still glowing slightly. Ivy looked at Thorn, her eyes were still filled with sorrow and regret, Ivy couldn't figure it out.

Ivy stared at her friend a moment longer before turning around and turning invisible. Carefully she started towards the truck that had come to a stop. Key in hand, carefully she flew up to the back of the truck, and hoped that Valerie had been right about this key being able to open any Hunter door or whatever.

When she got to the truck she took out the key, it was greenish color with a big H in the middle. Shrugging Ivy lifted it into the lock and turned, she held her breath in tell she heard the click of the lock unlocking.

Carefully she pulled open the door and looked inside. The sight sickened her. There were five maybe six halfas in the back of the truck, all of them had fear and sad filled eyes. Many had cuts and bruises

All of them, but one had a slim silver collar around their neck. From the collar a glowing rope dangled, Ivy followed it with her eyes and saw that it was tied to the truck. She also noticed that they glowed different colors. Silver, gold, and green. Wolf, Vamp, and Ghost.

But there was one girl who was different. She was simply cuffed, and gagged no glowing rope, no nothing, just cuffed. _Was she human?_ Ivy thought. _If so why is she here?_

Suddenly the truck lurched and Ivy, who had flown into the truck and landed, toppled over. She fell with a gasp onto the girl with no collar or glowing rope. Just the gag and cuffs.

She had blond hair that went down a little below her shoulders and big green eyes. She was a little tan and her eyes were full of fear and sadness. She couldn't be any more then 13 years old her age about. The girl started to try and yell through her gag eyes growing more and more fearful.

Worried Ivy reached up and pulled down the gag, and the girl whispered, "Behind you." Ivy turned to see an outline of a Hunter her last image was a bright green flash of a gun, a howl of a wolf, a snap of a necklace and the chanting of the girl behind her.

When she woke up she would find the necklace, the one the ghost girl had given her, was gone.

**Hey Everybody I got complaints about it being so long to post so here's my deal if I get at least two reviews I will post in one to two days if I don't well I'll take my time.**

**-GhostDog401 **


	2. Meet a Dragwa and Lose a Wolf

**Chapter 2: ****Meet a Dragwa and Lose a Wolf**

**This chapter introduces turkehead987's character. Although Addie (Her character) is human, she has a special gift.**

When Kelly noticed two things when she woke up, one she was human, and two a new set of eyes were gazing at her. It was the same girl she had half saved, she looked at her some more vision clearing, yep it was her same blond hair, and big green eyes.

Then Kelly noticed something else the girl was wearing the necklace, the ghost girl had given _her, _the pale blue color was the same, but the clouds in the middle had changed they were now a deep night sky black.

Shakily Kelly sat up or at least tried to she immediately felt a sharp pain, course through her body and had to lie back down. The girl's green eyes looked at her worried, and said, "Hold still."

"What are you going to do?" Kelly asked she never got an answer instead the girl began to chant.

"From the powers of Aragona **(I didn't know if the place where Dora lived was named or not so this is what I made up) **and the water of health and good, I give my energy to you." The necklace began to glow more violently, the black cloud turn a pale greenish-purple. The girl continued, "Doga, suma, altr, ro!" A purple light shot out from the necklace and engulfed Kelly and she gasped in shock as it seeped into her skin. What was even stranger was that it seemed to be coming out of the girl.

Once the light died Kelly sat up, she felt better and could no longer feel the pain she had felt moments before. She looked at the girl, and gasped, the girl now had huge bags under her eyes and parts of her hair seemed to have become more grayish. Kelly looked at the necklace and was surprised to see that even, the necklace seemed to be paler than before. The once pure black clouds had become a dark gray.

Finally Kelly asked, "Are you okay?"

The girl nodded and said, "Too weak, but had to heal you." Her voice was raspy and dry. "You got me back my power." Suddenly her eyes closed and she toppled over, falling into Kelly's arms. She was deathly pale and Kelly could now see many gray hairs poking out of her blond ones.

Kelly looked around she needed help maybe if she found Amber, Amber! She didn't know where she was desperately she looked around searching for her best friend. "Amber," She yelled. "Amber where are you? Amb-"She was cut off by a harsh.

"Shhh, do you want someone to find out," She looked up to see Amber, but this wasn't the Amber she first meant this Amber was different. Instead of the happy smile and bright eyes, her mouth was in a tight line and her eyes were tired and sad. She looked from from Kelly do the girl and frowned, "A Dragon Witch. I haven't seen one in forever, I thought they were no more."

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked confused and looked at the pale girl.

Amber looked at her as if debating whether to tell her the truth or not finally she nodded and said, "A Dragon Witch or Dragwa for short is a normal person who has come across a magical necklace. Well I guess there not normal the person has to already have the power in them to start with, but never mind. A Dragwa has the power to turn into a dragon as long as the necklace is able to connect with them; they are then able to draw power out of the necklace or if there is no life in the necklace from themselves."

"She gave me her life," Kelly said shocked.

"No," Amber corrected. "She gave you part of it. She drew from her own life force in order to do the spell. If she wanted to she could give up her life for someone else, by giving all of her life force to a person, causing them to live or live again."

Kelly stared at the girl, "How do you know this stuff?"

Amber paled and her eyes darted left and right, "I um . . . was taught back when I was a . . . um Hunter?" The answer she gave came out as a question, but Kelly didn't push her. After all why would her best friend lie to her?

Kelly stared at the girl a moment longer and then began to look around again, finally her eyes landed on something, Nick's knife. And yet it wasn't Nick's knife, it was well sharpened and shined, while Nick's had been dull and covered with blood and dirt. It was tucked in a sheath and yet Kelly was sure she never had one.

Carefully she laid the girl down, and walked over to the knife. She pulled it out of the sheath, which it was half in, and looked at it. It _was _Nick's knife, but how did it . . .? She looked over to the girl or Dragwa or whatever and a smile spread across her lips. "Thanks," she whispered and strapped the knife onto her waist.

Suddenly, the girl jerked and gasped, eyes jolting open. She was breathing heavily and her brow was covered in sweat.

Kelly ran over to her, and started speaking calmly, "its okay, its okay. You're safe now."

The girl was shaking, and her hands were trembling, "No we're not. She is with us, the traitor is with us. She killed Laura, you separated Laura from PaleNight!" The girl's eyes were wild and she was now screaming, but it was a sad scream and tears followed it. "Why did you let her? Her maybe you didn't know, I want her back Laura was my friend." The girl began rocking back and forth.

"Shh," Kelly whispered. "It's okay what's your name?"

"My name," The girl said. "Is Addie." And with that the girl, Addie, slumped back into Kelly's arms.

Kelly turned to ask Amber something, but froze. Amber was gone, and by the looks of it took off running!

_No_, Kelly thought. _It can't be true! _But inside she knew it was.

**Okay you know how this works Two or more reviews and I update within two-three days. Less than that I take my time.**

**Also I would like to give a BIG thanks to turkehead987 for letting me use **_**her **_**character Addie. Let us give a big hand to are contest number two winner.**

**Do not worry darkness bandit your character is coming.**

**-GhostDog401**


	3. New Traitors, New Friends, Scared Trust

**Chapter 3: New Traitors, New Friends, Scared Trust**

**This chapter introduces darkness bandit's character. Kelsey (Her character) is a ghost halfa, she is fifteen.**

_It can't be true, _Kelly thought.

_But it is, _the other half of her mind thought.

_No! No! NO! _Her thoughts were screaming at each other as if there was a battle going on in her head.

_You know it's true! _One of the voices's screamed. _You know she did it. _

_No, it can't be it can't be true. She was my friend, she saved my life! _The other argued.

_Don't you see? It was all part of her plan, earn your trust and then stab you in the back. You saw how quiet and frightened she got after the ghost girl. Why won't you believe yourself? _The voice reasoned.

"I can't and I won't_," _I whispered the last part out loud, but I knew it was all lies. I knew that I had already figured it out. Amber the one I called friend and ally, was an enemy and traitor!

Tears were beginning to form in Kelly's eyes and she felt horrible. That was what Amber had been trying to tell her she was sure of it. Now she was gone.

Suddenly a soft voice spoke and Kelly jolted up transforming into Ivy, her attack form, by instinct. She looked around, nothing. Had she imagined it, no there it was again a soft voice. Comforting and lovely, but also had a hint of confidence and power.

She looked around again, confused. No one was there; it was just her, Addie, the Dragwa, and the winds. She almost opened her mouth to ask Amber if she was going crazy, but stopped. Amber wasn't here anymore, Amber wasn't her friend anymore.

Finally Ivy couldn't take it anymore; she changed back into Kelly and fell to her knees letting the tears, flow like waterfalls and the sobs shake her body. She couldn't take it anymore she was losing everyone she loved and cared for. She looked over at the Dragwa who was still out cold.

_Addie's still with me, _Kelly thought. _Addie's my friend, right?_ Kelly was sure of it, Addie had to be her friend.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and instantly she lashed out her arm, determined to face this new threat, but her hand was stopped by a gloved one and she looked up to see a silver haired ghost, with dazzling green eyes edged with purple. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but it curled at the end of it and her lose bangs curled in also. She had on a black and green Hazmat suit **(The suit looks like Dani's, but no DP logo) **and she was smiling. The girl looked strong, but still beautiful and she looked like the type of person who wasn't scared to fight. She looked about fourteen maybe fifteen, but Kelly was unsure.

Kelly gave her a confused look, and she laughed. Her laugh was kind and comforting, but Kelly was carefully, Amber had scared her trust and she was ready for anything now. The girl reached out her other hand to shake, but Kelly didn't take it she didn't even look at it. She didn't trust this girl, at least not yet.

The girl raised an eyebrow and put her hand down, she also let go of Kelly's. Then she sat down next to her, green eyes full of sympathy, and worry.

_Green eyes like Amber's, _Kelly thought. _They both have green eyes. _She looked at the Dragwa, who looked peaceful, but Kelly could see the pain etched in her face. _They both have green eyes._

The tears began to flow again, the sobs began to sound, and she was lost again. She remembered Amber's words, came back to her. The one's she had spoken in her sleep, "_No, I'm not a spy. Why can't you just help me, I may have been a hunter, but no more."_ It had been a lie, even in her sleep Amber had been lying.

Then Danny's words came back to her, _"Kelly keep Amber safe, she means a lot to Black Tooth." _She had failed to keep Amber safe; she should have noticed what was happening.

The tears began again, and to her surprise she felt a hand wipe them away. She looked up to see the ghost girl, smiling at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Looking at Kelly.

"It none of your business!" Kelly snapped, pushing the girl away who threw up her hands in a don't-hit-me manner. Kelly scowled at the girl, _who does she think she is._ Kelly thought, _does she just think that she can just waltz up to me and be my friend. No I gave up that about three minutes ago, she'll leave me like Amber. _Kelly scowled at the name. She didn't see the big black hole of hate she was starting to dig.

Kelly changed back into Ivy, and glared at the girl eyes glowing violently as she made her way over to Addie. The girl looked at Ivy worried and backed up. Carefully Ivy bent down and picked up Addie who shuffled slightly in her arms. With one last glare at the girl she took off, flying into the air.

But, she knew instantly that she was too weak and Addie too heavy and crashed into the ground. She looked back she had only flown one maybe two feet and the green purple rimmed eyes were still watching her, but now the girl's smile was a smirk. She began to walk forward.

Ivy glared at her, but let the girl approach her, to help. The girl knelt down next to her and Addie and asked, "Are you ready for help now?"

Ivy nodded and asked, "What's your name and why are you here?" It came out more as a demand.

The girl looked at her and said, "My name's Kelsey, but in this form I go by the name Streak. As for what I'm doing here, I was sent to rescue some new halfas as well as some old. Are you here to help?"

Ivy nodded and said, "I set out to rescue my friend Nick and if I can a girl named Emily. Then Danny Phantom got caught as well."

This was news to Streak, Ivy could tell by the shock on her face, "What!" She cried. "We're going to fall apart without him. What about Sam, Tucker, and Jazz? His friends and sister."

Ivy felt the frown appear on her face, and the shadows seem to move across it like a darkness was seeping through her skin. "Sam's dead, I watched her give her life for Danny I have no idea who Tucker and Jazz are. At least I don't know them."

Ivy watched the emotions play across Streak's face, shock, disbelief, fear, and then anger. Her eyes flared and the purple rimming seemed to expand and cover more of the greenness in her eyes. Ivy shuddered and watched her eyes, go back to normal.

Streak sighed and said, "Okay then who is your friend behind you?"

Ivy looked over her shoulder to where she had laid Addie and sighed, "This is Addie, she's a Dragwa, and she was also the only one I could rescue. I had a key and you see I-"

Streak cut her off, "You have a what?"

Ivy looked at her and said, "A key see?" She reached into her pocket and discovered it was gone. She searched frantically and even turned human to check those pockets, she found a note, on it written in fast sloppy handwriting was. . .

**Dear Kelly,**

**I so sorry, I had no choice. I tried to tell you that I was the traitor, but I couldn't. **

**They're making me do it, plus I need to do it. I need them back, I need my life back.**

Kelly scowled at this. This was her life, she was a halfa.

**I'm sorry I took the key, really I am.**

Kelly rolled her eyes sure she was.

**I took it when you were out, and the Dragwa wasn't looking. The Dragwa, keep her safe, keep yourself safe, save Nick, please.**

Kelly's face darkened why should _Amber _care about them.

**Also about Nick, it was a deal, a set-up. I give them Nick, I get my life back. Now I'm gone, good luck.**

**If not your friend, your enemy,**

**Amber**

Kelly's fist lit up in a flash and the note was destroyed by an ectoblast. Kelly scowled and punched a rock, stupid, stupid, stupid Amber! Why did she have to do it?

Kelly felt an arm on her shoulder and looked up to see the girl, Streak, smiling at her. Kelly looked away, but soon another hand was on her other shoulder, and she looked to see Addie. Addie's other hand was held out in a help-you-up gesture.

Kelly took it and looked from Addie to Streak and back to Addie, finally for the first time since Amber's leaving, she smiled. She had new friends, but she also had new traitors. She looked at Streak and said, "Can I see your human half?"

Streak smiled and nodded. Two green rings rimmed with purple appeared around her body and began to travel up and down. When they were done Streak was gone and Kelsey was here. Her hair was now brown, but the curls, ponytail, soft smile and big green eyes stayed (Minus the purple rimming). Her suit was gone replaced by a black and green tee-shirt and jeans.

Kelsey smiled at her, and said, "Well now that we all look human, let's go save some halfa's!"

The courage in Kelsey's voice made Kelly smile; she looked over at Addie who was smiling too. The three friends put on determined faces and made their way towards the Hunter's prison.

**Remember two more reviews and I post the chapter, sooner.**

**Also thanks to darkness bandit who let me use her character and is one of the only people (That I don't know) who reviews my stories.**

**Shot-Out EmberMclain13 her DP stories rock, you should read them!**


	4. GoodByes and Hellos

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys, I really had bad writer's block, oh and the aliens came back (Inside Joke) That's what my other story **_**The Story From Three Sides **_**was for to get rid of it (it didn't really work) any way here is the third chapter FINALLY!**

**Chapter 4: Good-Byes and Hellos**

Kelly, Addie, and Kelsey all walked slowly towards the Hunter's HQ, with each step Kelly grew more and more jumpy, she had hoped that she would never come back here. Addie and Kelsey tried to ask her if something was wrong, but she always shook them off. She didn't want to relive those memories.

She had shared them only with Amber and Nick and now, both of them were gone. One a traitor, one captured because of the traitor. The hole of hate and lose expanded in her heart, but she didn't notice, and she wouldn't notice in tell it was too late.

"Come on," Kelly finally said. "We're almost there."

The three friends raced on, not talking, but they understood what they needed to do and Kelsey and Addie knew that they had to save Kelly's friends or all was lost for her. Kelly would lose her will, she couldn't lose anyone else, or the slowly growing hole of hate and lose would take her over.

Finally they reach the building, or at least the fence behind the building, slowly they put the plan into motion. Carefully Addie grabbed the fence and started to climb, Kelsey and Kelly watched as the only full human in their group, the only one who could climb the halfa proof fence, climbed higher and higher. Finally she landed on the other side, rolling as she hit the ground. Then she got up and brushed herself off.

Finally she said, "Okay you two step back."

Kelsey and Kelly didn't argue, they just stepped back.

Addie knelt on the ground on put her hands on the ground. Then she slowly stared to mumble, Kelly only caught a few words, "Lift . . . Ground. . . .Let . . . In . . . . Enemy!"

Then the ground under Addie's hands began to rise up and a huge hole appeared, the ground trembled as the hole began to dig beneath the fence, finally everything went still and Kelsey and Kelly jumped into the hole.

They all held their breath in tell Kelly and Kelsey were on the other side of the fence, then Addie mumbled some more and the ground closed up.

Kelly had to catch Addie, because as soon as she stood her knees buckled and she went limp.

"I'm okay," She mumbled. "Just tired."

Kelly and Kelsey gave her unsure looks, but Addie shook the off and stood walking ahead.

"Okay you guys," Addie said quietly. "We need to be very quite. If we get caught this mission is over."

No one saw the trip wire; no one saw it in tell it was too late. Addie's ankle hit it and soon alarms were blaring.

"So much for that plan," Kelly yelled. "I'm going to propose another." Kelly looked over her shoulder too see a group of Hunters running towards them. "Run!"

The trio took off, Kelly and Kelsey changing as they ran. They both grabbed Addie and began to fly off; suddenly a ghost shield appeared causing both of them to crash down to the ground.

Ivy and Streak just lay there in a daze; Addie just grabbed her necklace and began to mumble. Soon in her place was a huge black dragon, with dark green spikes running down her back, her green eyes stayed, but that was it. **(A/N Turkeyhead987 says she looks a little like Toothless from **_**How to Train Your Dragon**_**)**

"She can turn into a dragon," Kelly mumbled dazed. "Sure why not."

With a roar, the new dragon Addie launched herself into the air, opening her mouth to let a column of flame hit the dried grass in between them and the Hunters, soon a huge fire burned. The heat licked at Ivy's face and she turned to see Streak paralyzed in fear, staring at the flames.

"Run," Addie yelled. Her voice was now deeper and more commanding.

Ivy grabbed Streak and tried to run, but Streak wouldn't move she just sat there staring at the growing flames wide eyed. Her eyes were full of fear and shock.

"Streak, come on," Ivy begged. Trying to drag her friend on, but she wouldn't move. "Please I can't lose you too."

Addie luckily noticed the problem and dived down swooping them up in her claws and flying them to the building. She let out another ball of fire and the ghost shield disappeared. "Go," Addie commanded before going back to fight. "Save the others we are going to need some help."

Ivy nodded and phased her and Streak into the building.

When Streak finally snapped out of it she was crying, "Ivy I'm so sorry, my parents they died in a fire. I was too slow to save them and, and-"

Ivy cut her off, "its okay Streak right now we just need to keep moving."

Streak nodded and both she and Ivy began to fly around in the prison.

Suddenly a roaring scream reached their ears, both of them gasped as Addie crashed through the wall and changed back human.

"Run," Addie gasped. A deep cut ran up her arm and was bleeding greatly.

"No," Ivy yelled your coming too. She grabbed Addie's good arm and tried to help her move.

The Hunters' yells echoed over the crackling of the flames and the crashes of falling wood.

Addie gave her a sad smile, "It's too late now, save the other halfas then come save me if you can."

"No, no," Ivy cried. "I'm not leaving you. I can't lose another friend."

Addie sighed and said, "I'm sorry, this is good-bye for now."

**(This last bit is in Ivy's/Kelly's POV)**

With that Streak grabbed my arm and pulled me away, my last look of Addie was her getting pulled away by the Hunters, one of them slapped handcuffs on her, while the other took away her necklace, her power.

I was losing everyone; I felt the tears running down my cheeks as I stumbled after Streak. I shouldn't have gotten Addie into this, this was all my fault.

We turned a corner and my heart sunk lower into my chest, because we came face to face with a cell, but that wasn't what caused my heart to fall, no what caused my heart to fall was who was in the cell.

"Emily," I gasped pressing my hands up onto the ghost shield door and was instantly shocked.

Her head didn't move, I could see her curled up in a ball breathing heavily, she was dieing.

**Okay people please review and again I'm SOOO sorry it took so long. I HATE WRITTER'S BLOCK!**

**Also all SMILEYS are accepted!**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to ALL my fans I will not be able to update for a couple more days (like 2-3) because I am on vaction and can't post!

The only reason I can write this is because I am using a computer at the hotel I am staying at!

Any ways just hang on, I will be able to post SOON!

**~GhostDog401**


	6. She's Gone, Everyone is Gone

**Thanks to my great reviewers from last chapter:**

**HMNIB**

**And**

**Darkness Bandit **

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH!**

**Chapter 5: She's Gone, Everyone is Gone**

**This chapter is going to be in Kelly/Ivy's POV**

"No," I gasped, changing human and running over to Emily. "No Emily don't leave me, please."

"Kelly," Emily groaned. "They took her; they took Firebird away from me."

It took me a second to figure out she was talking about her ghost half. I became quite as she continued to talk.

"It was so much pain, so much pain," She mumbled like she was in a trance. "I felt her leave me, and Kelly I think I'm dying." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I don't want to die Kelly, I had so much I wanted to do after this war was over"

"And you will live Emily, you have to live. I've lost everyone else, my best friend was a traitor to me, and my newer friend Addie is gone now too." I felt tears beginning to form as I listed the friends I have lost. "Nick, is gone too he's somewhere in here and I think I might be too late. Danny's been captured as well. No Emily you have to live."

"I can't, I'm sorry Kelly. You've done so well," Emily said her breaths speeding up rapidly. "Good-Bye, say hi to Firebird for me if she still exists okay."

"No, No!" I was yelling now, tears falling from my eyes. "Emily!"

She smiled sadly and wiped a tear from my face, "Good-Bye Kelly." With that Emily's eyes closed for the last time.

"No!" I cried, shaking her. "Emily wakeup please wake-up." But I knew she never would, and I knew whose fault it was.

I glared my eyes starting to glow; I changed into Ivy and screamed, "They will pay! I will make them pay for everything!"

"Ivy!" Streak yelled, but I was gone lost in hate and anger.

**I know sad chapter and it was short, but I think it worked.**

**Any way please review all SMILEYS are accepted. (Also reviews may save Kelly/Ivy from going on a killing rampage who knows)**


	7. Took Over by Anger

**Chapter 6: Took Over by Anger**

Kelly's eyes darkened as her hatred began to fill her, they glowed brighter and brighted with each burst of rage. They had killed Emily, they had captured Addie and Nick, and they had broken her.

The hole of hate that she had been digging deeper and deeper had finally become deep enough and she was over taken by it. All she saw were her enemies and how she would kill them all. They had ruined her life for the last time, they had killed her last loved one for the last time, and they had made her hurt for the last time.

She speed down the hall ectoblasts already form and ready in her hands. A door opened and a man in white lab coat stepped out, she fired and he fell, blood opening from a cut in his side. She smiled evilly as she flew up to face him, his face was a look of pain and terror and she slowly began to raise her arm to finish him off. He closed his eyes and they never opened again.

She began to fly again, ignoring the Streak as she tried to stop her. A man fired a shot at her, but she easily dodged and shot him down as well as two others. All three died in seconds, she smiled this was too easy.

She easily shot open a door and flew in, smoke wrapping around her as she entered. She charged up an ectoblast and fired at the nearest Hunter, he fell, just like the others did after him. She didn't stop to think that any of the people she was killing had families. She didn't stop to think what she was doing the only thing that was in her mind right now was hatred and blame.

She stormed another room and was about to fire, but before she could a voice yelled, "Stop or he dies."

Kelly looked to see Nick pale and shaking. He was in human form and his dark black-brown hair was messy and tangled knotted with mud, his brown eyes were wild and scared, scares lined his bare arms. He lay across a metal table and latched on by the ankles and wrists. He looked at me and for a second his eyes filled with hope, then the man pushed a knife further into his side and it vanished.

**Kelly's POV**

"Let-him-go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Why should I?" The man asked smirking.

I gulped my anger starting to vanish only for fear to replace it, I couldn't lose Nick. I had lost some many others I couldn't lose Nick. "Because, um." My eyes darted around the room what could I do.

The man smirked, "My point exactly. Guards!" About ten hunters appeared behind me holding guns. "Now Kelly, I suggest you change now."

I paled, I knew this man. I also knew how. I gulped. "No." I squeaked.

The man shook his head, "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly I still have your friend." He pushed the knife farther into Nick's side causing him to yelp in pain. I turned to him eyes full of worry and hurt.

"Ivy no!" He cried. "Let me die run!"

"I-I can't Nick, I'm sorry I've lost to many friends already," With that I changed, surrendering from the fight.

"Good girl," The man said snapping his fingers. Instantly I was cuffed by a hunter behind me and was led away.

Tears flowed down my eyes, raining down onto the floor, "I'm so sorry Nick, I'm so sorry."

With that I was pushed into a cell, hitting my head on the ground my world went black.

***Runs away, dodging tomatoes***

**I'm sorry people! It had to happen!**

***Dives under table***

**Pleases Review people!**

**Remember SMILEYS=POWER OF THE UPDATE!**


	8. The Ending of Another Life

**Chapter 7: The Ending of Another Life**

**Still in Kelly's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, my vision blurry. The whole room, no cell, was one giant blur. Like the way watercolors will run down a paper if you lifted it up, from the top.

"He-hello," A soft voice whispered, from a corner. It was shaking dramatically and spoke as if every word hurt. "Who-who's there?"

I turned my head blinking a few times, my vision slowly becoming clearer. Again the voice repeated, "Who's there sho-show your-yourself."

I gulped and looked over to a corner to see a young girl, sitting in the corner her eyes wild with fear, her chest rising and falling quickly with heavy breaths, it looked like the girl was dying. She had black hair and light sky blue highlights ran down the sides, her hair was dirty and dried blood seemed to coat it. Scarlet red standing out against the blue and black. Her eyes were dark blue, she looked about my age, 12 or was I 13 now? I stopped for a second to think, how old I was, so much had happened, that I wasn't even sure.

I was brought back to the girl by a series of coughs; she was doubled over in pain clutching her stomach, her hair hanging over her face. I looked away in disgust as blood began to pool around her. When she looked up again blood dripped from her mouth, she raised her arm and wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" I asked trying to move over to her, but was stopped by a tight glowing shackle connect from the wall to my ankle.

All I could do was watch as she began to cough again, finally she looked at me eyes filled with tears and said, "Where is she? Where's BlackNight? I need her I'm fading she held me together!" I blinked the words were so familiar, where had I heard them before.

Suddenly my head snapped up as the flashback appeared through my mind,

_The ghost girl began to whisper, "Where is she? Where's Laura? I need her I'm fading she held me together!" The ghost girl flickered out of few and continued to wildly ask about Laura._

Was it possible this girl was Laura. Carefully I studied her again and noticed things I hadn't before. Black and light sky blue, the opposites of white and night sky blue. The dark blue eyes, the same dark blue that had circled the ghost girl's glowing green ones.

"Laura?" I asked slowly.

She looked up at me shocked, "Yo-you know m-me ho-how?" He words slurred together and she stuttered.

"I think I might have meant your other half, BlackNight. Green eyes with dark blue circling them, white hair with night sky blue highlights, a pale blue dress."

For the first time the girl, Laura, seemed truly happy and hopeful. "Wh-what di-did she sa-say? Is-is sh-she al-alright."

Her happiness made me hang my head how could I tell her BlackNight was gone faded. How could I say that as she lay dying herself? Finally I spoke softly and said, "She is no more."

Tears pooled in Laura's eyes at once, her last hope gone forever.

As I watched her another flashback surfaced,

"_Put this on it may protect you, and if you find Laura before it's too late tell her I'm sorry." With that the ghost girl, flicked twice more and faded, saying, "Laura I miss you." She didn't appear again._

I gulped and continued, "She said that she missed you and that she was sorry."

Laura looked up at me through tear blurred eyes, "D-did sh-she, di-did I, go bold-boldy?" She asked.

I thought for a moment, "Yes, your ghost half was amazing."

A smile etched at Laura's face before she closed her eyes and said, "The-then I-I ha-have no-no more re-reason to live. She is gone, I-I am at peace." She smiled completely now and whispered softly, "Don-don't worr-worry BlackNight I-I am com-coming." With that she was gone and I was left alone. The darkness of the cell surrounded me, as I saw yet another life end before me.

**Hey people I hope you liked this chapter I really liked writing it. It was sad, yet happy to me at the same time. Laura was dead, but at peace. She was gone, but she has joined BlackNight.**

**~GhostDog401**


	9. No More Miracles

**Hey thanks to ALL YOU AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Also keep reviewing, I will personally thank you at the very end of this book!**

**Chapter 8: No More Miracles **

**Still in Kelly's POV**

Laura was dead, Emily was dead, Kelsey was somewhere unknown to me, Addie was probably dead or close to it, Nick would be dead soon I was sure of it, Danny was broken and gone, Sam was dead, Amber was a traitor, I had no one.

Tears fell from my eyes as I counted off my friends, they had all left me. Only one of her own free will, they were all gone. I curled up into a ball and put my back against the wall of my cell. I had failed so many people, including myself.

I heard the footsteps and looked up to see two hunters walk in. One picked up Laura and checked for a heartbeat.

"She dead?" The other asked.

"She's dead," The first confirmed. "Good thing too, she was starting to disgust me."

I scowled, but didn't talk.

The second man laughed, "I'll say, look at all the blood. I betcha her ghost half's name was Blood I mean look at it all. It's it a good thing she died, if you asked me."

I lost it, forgetting about my chains I growled and launched myself at one of the hunters, the one not holding Laura's body. He was close enough that I was able to wrap my arms around his neck and hold on.

"What the?" He gasped, trying to pull me off him, but I wouldn't let go. "Help!" He screamed at the guy, who quickly put down Laura and ran to push a red button. Soon alarm bells rang and they echoed off the stone walls of my prison.

Soon ten hunters all surrounded me, guns lowered. "Don't move," One shouted at me. "You're out numbered."

I growled at him and squeezed the hunter's throat harder, his face was now turning purple and he was clawing at his neck. I saw a hunter nod to another and soon a burst of green electricity ran up my chain and into my body. I screamed in pain and fell to the floor, withering in pain.

A man came up and kicked me; I looked up through pain blurred eyes to see my dad. "No more fighting, you got that kid." I glared at him, "I said do you got that kid." He growled and kicked me again harder.

"I will never stop fighting," I wheezed clutching my side. "Never."

My dad smiled evilly and nodded to a hunter, "let her have it for a while."

Again I felt the pain course up my body, again I screamed as it wrapped around me like a snake. I felt hot dry tears come to my eyes as I cried and I knew that there would be no more miracles, I was a goner.

**Hey people this is the SECOND TO LAST chapter for this book. The next book will be coming soon after the final chapter is posted it will be called. . . **

**The Hybrid Wars Book Three: The Final End-The Fallen have risen, the line between friend and foe blurred, the Final End is coming, for the better or for the worse. **

**Also hey people guess WHAT! GO AHEAD GUESS!**

***Waits for a answer***

**Wrong!**

**SAM IS COMING BACK!**

**Also Check Out My POLL ITS IMPORTANT! (Amber's destiny depends on it!)**


	10. Cages

**Thanks to all you reviewers!**

**Chapter 9: Cages **

**Still in Kelly's POV**

I sat there panting, they had left after a while after getting bored of watching me scream. My throat was scratchy from screaming and it hurt to talk, not that I had someone to talk to. I was alone now and I knew it. I was a goner and I knew it.

Suddenly the doors flew open, I didn't move. I was ready to die; I no longer had any will to live. I heard the soft click of my chain as the person unlocked it and then a reassuring hand on my shoulder. It felt like when Danny had saved me.

"Danny?" I croaked, but I knew it was a false hope.

"No sweetie, I'm not Danny, but I am here to help you. Come on," She slowly lifted me up and began to help me walk out of the cell. I looked up at her to see dazzling green eyes and light brown hair like mine, but I couldn't see anything else. Her face was covered by a mask.

Suddenly my knees gave way and I collapsed in her arms, "Can't-make-it." I panted.

"You have to sweetheart, please," she begged. I didn't know why, but her voice seemed familiar. Like a voice I had heard in a dream. It was soft and soothing like wind chimes.

"O-okay," I stuttered and shakily stood.

"Listen Kelly," She began to explain as we walked down a flight of stairs. "I'm here to help you, but I need you to listen to me carefully okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, my eyes growing heavy. I was too weak to fight even if I had wanted to.

"I know where we keep our ghost portal; I'm going to open it for you okay?"

"Open ghost portal, got it," I said dazedly.

I felt the women slap my cheeks softly to wake me up an then continue to explain, "Okay so after I open the portal I can give you an hour to gather up as many Fallen as you can find."

"Why?" I asked suddenly interested.

"I have a way to fuse them back to their human half. I seem to be the only person able to tell that there is no way they are going to be able to survive without their other half." She looked at me as she spoke keeping me alert. "They are all the same person; it's like taking out part of your soul. No one else, but me can see that nothing is wrong with these halfas they don't change because they become half dead or whatever. They're still the same person, just with a different face."

"Like superheroes," I said slowly remembering what I had explained to Valerie.

"Yes," The women nodded. "Very much like that. Now as I was saying you can't have one half without the other, that's why I came up with a way to fix them change them back, but I need your help."

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" I asked suddenly cautious.

"You don't, but you have to trust me," She replied.

Suddenly we turned a corner and I saw it. Millions upon millions of cells. Each one held either a ghost, werewolf, or vampire half or a human. Their halves were across from each other as I watched them push against the clear door trying to get to their other half. Above each cell was a label. I gasped amazed as I read them,

_Ryan Little, ghost, unstable _across from him was _Uppercut, ghost, unstable_

_Kylie Brown, werewolf, unstable _across from her was _Moonfang, werewolf, unstable_

Yes there was even one that said,

_Laura Goods, ghost, dead _across from it was _BlackNight, ghost, escaped_

The lists went on and on then I saw something that made my heart skip a beat.

_Nick Black, vampire, stable, but slowly dying _no I thought no no it couldn't be my Nick it just couldn't be. I looked across from him and I felt tears come to my eyes as I read. _Firespark, vampire, unstable._

I fell to my knees and desperately started to try and open the cells I had to get him out. I saw him sitting in the back of the cell, curled tight in a ball he was shaking and tears lined his cheeks. I heard him mumbling over and over, "Firespark come back, come back, please I need you."

"Nick," I cried. "Nick listen to me, you have to hang on okay. I'm going to help you Nick!" I felt tears beginning to line my cheeks as I watched him. He seemed so helpless.

"Kelly," He mumbled looking up. "Kelly I'm so cold, so cold."

"It will be okay," I said trying to comfort him through the glass.

"So many knives, so many needles," He said looking off into the distance. "So much pain, they took him Kelly they took him." Then he looked at me and more tears began to form in his eyes, "I don't want to die, Kelly. I had so much I wanted to do, I'm not ready."

"Nick stop it you're not going to die," I told him.

But he seemed to have lost it and went back to mumbling stuff like, so cold and Firespark come back.

I stood up and shakily went over to the women, "He'll be okay right? He can't die I love him, he can't die."

The women looked at me sadly and then knelt down, "Kelly he may not die, but that depends on you. You have to hurry; there is only one way to open these cages." She pulled out a picture of a key. "When your gathering Fallen I also need you to find this key, it's called the Skeleton Key it will open anything."

"Okay," I said slowly.

"I can only give you an hour, you need to find the key and leave or I'll to close the door on you and your friend will die."

I gulped and nodded, "Got it."

"Okay good, now listen to me sweetheart I have one more thing to tell you," She pulled off her mask and there in front of me was my mom.

"Mom?" I cried tears of joy forming into my eyes as she hugged me.

"I love you Kel, I promise. I never agreed to what your father did, but I couldn't do anything he wouldn't let me. I told myself that I would never let you die ever," Suddenly she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Kel will you ever forgive."

"Mom," I said softly. "I forgive you and if we can save Nick it will be even better. Now let's continue with this shall we."

"Yes," My mom said wiping her eyes. "Let's go." She pushed a button on the wall and soon a bright swirl of green was above me.

"An hour," My mom reminded me. "That's all I can give you hurry."

"I will," I told her and transformed flying into the vortex, not looking back. Maybe if I had looked back I would have seen a name on a cage that would have changed everything. If I hadlooked back I would have seen the name,

_Amber Porter, werewolf, stable, but dying slowly _and across from it _Thorn, werewolf, unstable _She had served her purpose to them and nowshe was being tossed away like trash.

The traitor has been betrayed.

**I hope you liked this chapter I really did it's like my new favorite!**

**This is also the last chapter; the next book will be called ****The Hybrid Wars Book Three: The Final End. It will be the last book! And I will have the whole series done YAY! Anyways I will do a short epilogue for this story and then I will post for the next book!**

**Stayed toned people. **


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Now People we are finally back to Third Person aka No One's POV no let's start)**

Ivy flew through the Ghost Zone, the wind whipping back her hair as she flew. She ignored the green swirling walls and many floating purple doors as she flew because she knew that if she didn't hurry Nick would die. He couldn't die she had lost too many people she couldn't lose Nick to see had to save him. No, she _was _going to save him.

She flew through the Zone quickly ignoring weird stares and many threats that were thrown at her. Nothing could, nothing would stop her now, and she wasn't going to fail. Finally she began to see the place where her mom had described the place where the key would be.

She flew forward and grabbed it out of a glowing bubble. She prepared herself for a trap of some sort, anything, but nothing came. She sighed a sigh of relief and looked down at the key. Its top was in the shape of a skull and its bottom just the shape of your every day normal key.

Just when she was about to fly away she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Silently she flew towards what looked like a big blob of color, but has she got closer she saw millions upon millions of ghost, werewolf, and vampire Fallen. They were all huddled together many were blinking, fading in and out, in and out. Almost all were crying out for their human half or just crying in general. Finally Ivy couldn't take it anymore she flew up above them and yelled,

"Fallen, listen to me!" Every looked at her some fearfully some hopefully. "I know a way for you to get your human halves back. Come with me and I can help you live I promise." She looked at them, expecting happy grins and hopeful eyes. Instead she got grim looks and doubtful expressions.

She heard a few mumble words like, "Crazy kid," and "Sure right."

"Fallen!" She cried again, desperately. "I know where your human halves are, if you do not believe that I can put you back together at least come to comfort them, to be there with them." This statement got her a few more looks of hope. "Come on those you believe. The war is turning in our favor. The Hunters are falling." She grinned at them as she yelled. "It is time for the Fallen to Rise!"

She was followed by a bunch of cheers and she knew that she had given the Fallen the one thing they had forgotten hope. And because of that hope she had given them life and the will to fight back for what was theirs. She grinned as she flew the Fallen behind her racing back to the open ghost portal. _Watch out Hunters, _she thought. _The Fallen have finally risen and trust me they're not in a talking kind of mood. _

**Okay people so this is the final end of the second book! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers who read this story. This upcoming book will be the last one it will be called The Final End. I will post on this story when it is up. Now I would like to thank you all!**

**To. . . **Darkness Bandit, **Thanks for always review and liking the story so much. Without you I probably would have stopped writing this series because only my BFF Turkeyhead987 was reviewing.**

KTrevo: **To answer your question yes Danny is coming back and if you haven't heard so is Sam.**

BFF: **Thanks I will update soon I promise.**

Turkeyhead987: **Thanks for always reading my stories and reviewing you rock!**

HMNIB: **Thanks for reviewing.**

Fighterofflames: **I don't know if I'll add your character I think I will at the end-ish of the next book.**

Gothsamphan14: **Thanks for review and as an answer to your NOOOOOO HOW COULD YOU GHOSTDOG? I say it's because I'm evil or at least my fingers are really they kind of just type and then I go back and read what I've written and I'm like Oh My Gosh I wrote this, wow!**

Please enter name here: **Although I have no clue what so ever who the heck you are, thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you think I'm such a good writer.**

**Now people I have a very very important question to ask you guys,**

**Do you think that I could be a real author you know like write my own books. I want you guys to be honest please I need to know from complete strangers thanks you guys.**

(Oh ya one last thing I'm writing my own book so updates might be a little slow, if any of you guys are interested in reading that PM me/ tell me in a review and I will send you it and/or post it on fiction press. Thanks)


	12. LAST BOOK IS HERE

**The Third Book is here! Its called The Final End. I know, I know its a ****Cliché title, but I thought it sounded good I mean come on.**

_**The Beginning of the End**_

_**The Rise of the Fallen**_

**and**

_**The Final End**_

**It goes well anyways, it and the poll for your favorite character is still up. Trust me lots of twists and turns, more adventure, more angst (Well maybe not more, but some) Go to my profile to the read THE FINAL END!**

**Here is the summary and stuff!**

The Hybrid Wars Book Three: The Final End: The Fallen have risen, the line between friend and foe blurred, the Final End is coming, for the better or for the worse

ENJOY!


End file.
